


To Reach A Person

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't like, Don't read, F/M, I'm really bad at summaries, M/M, Multi, Naruto and Sasuke are Hokages (finally!), at least, ficwise, i'm on a roll right now, simple, this is just a break from my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: Set before and  after Naruto and Sasuke's final fight. It seems that, somehow, after all of these years, there are still some unresolved feelings between the two of them. Time has passed and they have changed as well. Naruto is a full fledged shinobi and a hero to his village. As for Sasuke, well....he's still a criminal-nin. As punishment, Sasuke is trialed to Konoha as a prisoner for all the crimes he committed. And Naruto can't live with that. Not for long, anyway.Everyone tells Naruto to give up. Move on. Let go of their precious bond. Live a normal life with a family of his own.Of course, the blonde doesn't listen. He never does.He believes in their rivalry, their friendship.Naruto does just the opposite.He sticks with him. Thick through thin.ORThey settle down together after awhile, but not without a fight. They reminisce about the old days together and start a family of their own.DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHER FICS ARE FINISHED





	1. Our Final Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For Mature audiences only. Humor can be dark at times. Language contains swear words. Chapter Fourteen has very dark themes: such as death of a very Major Character in the series. If you haven't read or watched Naruto yet and don't want to be spoiled, do NOT read Chapter Fourteen. If any of these aren't for you or your age group, then exit this fanfic now.  
> Thank you

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter One_

* * *

“Tch. You bastard.” Naruto grunted, shifting his weight to face Sasuke beside him. “You really think I’m just gonna leave you behind like that? In the dark? Go ahead and sprout some more crap! I’ll just punch you again and again.” he promises, spitting out some blood from their aforementioned fight.

_Sasuke laughs._

It’s a sound Naruto isn’t used to. But, somehow, it seems to suit Sasuke.

Sasuke laughs and laughs and laughs and Naruto wonders if he’s OK, other than physically, at least.

“Only the deadlast would say something like that,” he turns to face him, and Naruto holds his breath once seeing his face.

There’s a twinkle in the depths of those black eyes, that only someone like Naruto could see. He knows what it means: there’s still some light in there somewhere. He smirking, even though he’s suppressing the smile. Maybe on the surface he seemed dark, but the dobe knew those layers inside and out. He was happy, for the first time in a long time.

“Hah! What were you thinking, bastard? I’m Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m the future hokage! You’d better believe it!”

“Oh, I believe it, alright,” Sasuke chuckles, and closes his eyes contentedly.

“You realize we won’t be able to move once Kakashi-sensei and Sakura get us, right? We’ll be stuck here for awhile, moron.”

“Somehow, I’m OK with that,” Naruto says with a smile.

“Loser, looks like this time you won,” Sasuke states, staring at Naruto,

"I admit it...I've... _lost_."

 

 **THE END** (for now)

 


	2. The Hokage and her Assistant

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Two_

 

* * *

 

"WHAT?!" a voice somewhere in Konoha screams.

"E - exactly what I said, milady. Naruto and Sasuke were spotted near the entrance of Konoha," she begins, reading the report with wide eyes. Tsunade's breath hitches. 

"Shizune, send the ANBU and bring them back to me immediatedly. I want to see them for myself."

"Of course, right away." Shizune hurries off, leaving a puff of smoke behind her retreating back. 

 

"I need...another cup of coffee," Tsunade tells herself, rubbing her temples from an incoming headache.

\---

"I've got them," Kakashi says, placing the two unconscious men around the mass amounts of people. "S - SASUKE-KUN!" a voice yells throughout the crowd, and Sakura shoves past the the others to reach the two. She can't believe it. He's really here. Suddenly, Shizune arrives with four ANBU by her side. "Take them to Lady Tsunade," she says, and they tie up the two bodies, running them to Tsunade's office. Sakura and Kakashi follow soon after.

 

"Hokage-san," he bows, once they enter inside. Sakura bows as well, but it's not as forced. 

"I suppose you were there, too. Their arms are detached. We'll have to take them to the hospital, and fast." Tsunade says, hovering over them with her green healing chakra. "I...I can help, ma'am! I'm a medic-nin, too, and I'm a soon-to-be doctor. Please, let me try!" Sakura pleads, desperate, and in tears. Tsunade relents and they both start healing them of their injuries. "...It's a good start. They likely won't bleed for awhile. They still to rest and be treated by professionals. As much as I hate to say it, I'm not as legendary as I used to be. And you..." she stares pointedly at the cherry blossom herself,

"You're still just a child. Both of us can't save their lives alone. I will decide their punishments afterwards once they're hospitalized."

\---

 


	3. Sadness And Sorrow

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Three_

 

* * *

 

Sasuke remembers darkness. Loneliness. Pain.

The only thing he strived for was Itachi's death. And so he succeeded. That was his only goal in life; to feel the satisfaction of killing a man he thought betrayed his clan.

 

_Of course, he was wrong._

 

No, his whole life had to be a lie. Danzo, as much of a traitor he was, had witnessed that time and told him the knowledge of what his big brother had done. Itachi apparently did the only thing to save his clan: _destroy it_. Sasuke was an innocent, not part of the Uchiha's folly. The little boy wasn't corrupt during the Massacre. He had nothing to do with their elder powers, or the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_.  That was why he was protected all these wasted years. Time and time he had trained to become stronger, strong enough to best his brother. He idolized Naruto at a distance, seeing him as a potential rival.

To be honest, he wouldn't be lying if he said he liked the blonde. He was brash, brave, and annoying, but not as annoying as that cherry blossom of a teammate. Of course, that would be humiliating; he couldn't just spill his secret out in the open like that. Besides, he had his own demons to deal with. A blonde's wasn't anything to worry over. Of course, there was something he could feel about him and Naruto: a connection. He didn't understand others, he didn't have empathy. And yet, Naruto always saw through him. He was human somewhere inside. Even if he didn't show it.

Sasuke sighed.

He had to stop thinking of his team mate. That wouldn't be good for him mentally. There had to be other things to think about, like him restoring the clan. ' _I don't want to start a new family_ ,' he thinks to himself, _'I suppose I have to, if I'm the only Uchiha left_.' He sighs. He thinks of Naruto's memories, from the Tsukuyomi from his Mangekyou Sharingan. ' _He's such a hero_ ,' he thinks fondly of him, ' _always saving the day. That childish usuratonkachi. Unlike me, he has a heart. And people that love that dobe_.'

 

' _I guess I am one of those people_.'

 

"PSSST!" he hears someone whisper nearby.

 

He blinks. Once. Thrice.

 

"PSSSSSST!" he hears again and groans. He turns to whoever it is to say ' _shut up_!' but stops once he sees it's Naruto. Of course. Isn't everything about Naruto?

 

"What?" he growls, a bit more loudly than he thought. Oh, well. He doesn't care if the whole of Konoha hears him right now, he'd rather get some shut eye. "What do you want, baka?"

"Duh! I thought it was pretty obvious. WE'RE ALIVE! Isn't that great, Sasuke?" Naruto shouts, waking up all the nearby resting shinobi in their cots. They snore again, ignoring the dobe's antics. "I...guess..." he mumbles, when Naruto shakes him back and forth out of excitement. "You... _idiot_! Let me go!" He hates physical contact. The fact that it's Naruto of all people makes it even worse. Or better. He can't decide right now when he's high on antiobiotics. The door swings open, and Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata enter.

"Good evening, you two!" Tsunade greets with a small smile. Sakura is crying again, but is still smiling as she wipes her tears with a handkerchief. Hinata is shifting her weight between her feet uncomfortably, but is blushing profusely. It figures that after all of these years, she still has a crush on the dobe. Well, Sasuke won't live it down.

"You've been out for three weeks. How're you feeling? Sick? Hurt?" she asks mostly Naruto, worrying over him like a mother and a child. He laughs nervously, sheepishly shrugging, "Oh, I'm more than alright, grans! I can take a hit any day! Dattebayo!" He exclaims, and winks at them. They all blush at his over the top actions.

"Can you check on them for me, Hyuuga?" Tsunade asks Hinata with a nod.

"Mmhmm. Um, they seem to be o - okay..." Hinata mumbles, activating her Byakugan and assessing their body structures for anything abnormal. Luckily, they're fine.

 

"Good, once they're good to go, we'll get started on our interrogation." Tsunade says evilly, already holding a clipboard and pen in hand.

Naruto notably sweats.

 _Oops_.

Maybe today wasn't going to be a good day, after all.

 

 


	4. The Interrogation

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Four_

 

* * *

 

"Question One, why THE HELL DID YOU BETRAY KONOHA IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU IMBECILE!" Tsunade screams at Sasuke's face, spitting spit everywhere and slamming a fist on her desk as an impact.

" _Granny_ ~!" Naruto pouts cutely, "He didn't mean to do it, right? _Sasuke_?" he asks pointedly, giving the Uchiha the _don't-you-lie-to-me_ face. Sasuke scowls. He could care less what the Hidden Leaf thinks of him at this point. It's not like he has the high reputation of a popular prestigious prodigy anymore, anyway. He sighs. This was all getting out of hand. If they were going to kill him, they should've done it already.

"I never meant to harm your village in any way. I just wanted pay back for what Itachi did for all you people. You live your lives without a care in the world! Fine! But, do you realize he risked an entire clan and that still matters to no one? Can't you see?" he stresses, crossing his arms and staring death at the still young woman in front of him.

"By going on a killing spree? Do you know how villainous that is? Our morals are different, but is that justice to you? To kill innocents, whether young or old, over one man?" Tsunade accused, her amber eyes glaring at Sasuke intently. "You should be grateful Naruto even saved your sorry ass! You were part of the Akatsuki! You almost killed Naruto in the process. You're guilty. And that's exactly why you're being punished.

"I could've called the other councils to expel you immediatedly. You'd have died on the spot. But," she turns to look at Naruto, "but, there someone who still cares about you. Even now. So, I won't kill you for what you did. I should, but I won't," she takes a swig of sake, "the truth is, he still believes there's good in you. That's why you'll be under his supervision for a course of a few years until you seem sane enough. You can still take missions and train if you want, but only if Naruto is by your side. You'll also have to replace your arm as well."

Sasuke groans. He'd rather live without a mechanic arm. Being armless would be the last reminder of Naruto, and it seemed symbolic in a way. "Do what you want with me." he shrugs off the sheets of his bed. "Imprison me forever. Cut off my limbs. Tear out my soul. Anything."

Tsunade nods, "That's...excessive. Even as hokage, I cannot do something so cruel. But, I will take you to your cell. Where you will stay for a couple months. I believe, that that is all. Any more questions?" she hisses, mostly at Sasuke rather than Naruto. They both shake their heads. "Good. C'mon, Uchiha. I don't have all day."

And so he left, again.

\---


	5. The Deep, Dark Dungeons

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Five_

 

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke as he was being led to the dungeons. He couldn't help it, he was his _best friend_! BFFs for life! He probably should be studying on how to become a hokage someday, but there were more important things, dammit! Things like Sasuke were first priorities in his book. Swiftly, he hid himself as Tsunade tied Sasuke up again and shoved him into small prison cell. She locked it behind him.

"There. You won't be able to see for awhile because your Sharingan and Rinnegan are restrained. Should you try to fight it, well..." she paused, "you'll go permanently blind. So, you better not screw around with me, Uchiha." she scolds, "it's also dark, so you won't be as sensitive to light. Goodbye, Sasuke. For now." She walks away and Naruto steps out of the shadows. Sasuke, without the ability to see anything, turns to him.

 

 _Uh oh_.

 

"I know you're there, Naruto. Don't hide from me. I can sense you even without your chakra...or my eyes." He points out, and Naruto curses himself for being so careless.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, despite himself, "so what? It's not like you can do anything when your corpse is gonna rot in that cell." He points out, but Sasuke doesn't take the hint. He opens the door and locks it behind him, sitting next to his lifetime rival.

"Why're you here? Shouldn't you be with Hinata? Or Sakura?" Sasuke asks, shaking a little from the cold. 

"Nah, not now. Not when you're hurt." Naruto says, putting a hand on his thigh. Sasuke flinches. "You OK, bastard? I don't want you to kill yourself after our battle."

"Hmph. You're hurt, too. Don't act like I'm the only one." Sasuke snarls, yanking his hand away and inching at least a foot away from Naruto. The blonde growls, and says defensively,

"S - shut up! I - I...I care, OK? When you were alone, I helped you because I wanted to! You mean the world to me, even if you are a bastard. You're MY bastard!" he says, without meaning to say the last part. Too late, now. Sasuke turns red in the face and looks away, angrily. 

"What're you getting at, dobe? Wasting your time on me is pointless. I'm not worth it." he says quietly.

 

_Silence._

 

Hoping to cheer the atmosphere, Naruto says, "Don't be so down in the dumps! I'm just saying that... _you know_. You're my best friend. If you weren't, well....I wouldn't be with you right now." Of course. Only Naruto would say something like that. His friend-zones are getting old really quickly. Sasuke can practically feel it spreading all around; suffocating him. "...Dobe. I've tried killing you a multitude of times. And yet, you still want to save me?

 _Why_?"

he croaked the last words, wondering why someone like Naruto, so innocent, so full of life, would protect a traitor like him with his life. "Hey, what are friends for!" Naruto replies halfheartedly, "Once upon a time we were a team. We work together no matter how old we are. It doesn't matter if we're so old we can't move! I'll still be there for you anyways!" Sasuke laughs again. He wished he could be so carefree about the world. Wishing, but not wanting. "I admit, that's sort of...cute." he says, blushing, "What about your wife? Your children?" he asks, wondering himself what Naruto would do in that kind of situation.

"I told you already! I'm not gonna worry about that kind of stuff until I become hokage!" Naruto responds, with a fox-like grin.

 

_Oh, that's right._

 

 ' _Should I really be brooding over if the dobe is married or not? Or is it because I want it to me, not just some woman_?' Sasuke thinks, reflecting on their previous conversation.

' _Who am I kidding, I should be repopulating my clan, not living with the deadlast. MY dobe_.'

"....Goodbye, Naruto. You can see me tomorrow. Knowing you, you probably will, idiot." he says with a smirk, and Naruto closes the door behind him. But not without a wave and a wink.

\---

Once Naruto's left the dungeon, he's bombarded with questions from yours truly (Sakura).

"How is he? Is he OK? Is he---" Sakura asks, shaking him desperately.

"He's fine, Sakura," he says, narrowing his eyes. "Bet you didn't even wonder how I felt. How I felt when he punched me with a chidori. How I felt when I almost lost a teammate of mine?" Sakura's eyes widen in realization.

"I - I'm so sorry, I--!"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have confessed your fake love to me in the first place," he growls, his teeth sharpening, his cheeks digging deeper into his cheeks. 

" **I ThOuGht wE wERe fRiEnDs**!" he roars in Kyuubi's voice. Sakura shivers under his grip. 

He realized he shouldn't have bashed her. Heck, she was there with him when Sasuke left. But, that was only BECAUSE he left. She wouldn't have bothered teaming up with him willingly otherwise. The thought makes him feel bittersweet.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kakashi says, standing between him and her. Naruto calms down, willing the Kyuubi away from his body. No, he can't go berserk again. He's still human, he just has to show it. So, he smiles. His bangs shadows his eyes and he slumps against the wall. "Sorry, sensei, Sakura. I-I'd better get going," finding an excuse and running away from them.

 


	6. Blinded, But Free

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Six (work in progress)_

* * *

 

"Fine. We'll release him," Tsunade finally relented, cracking under the pressure.

"Are you serious, old hag? You really, really, REALLY mean it?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes, holding both of his hands in anticipation. Tsunade smiled. She hated the nickname, but coming from Naruto...well, he was so silly. _Who could take him so seriously?_

"Why not?" she mused, "yes, I admit, he's dangerous enough as he is, but he seems... _able_...with you around. Just don't let him wander off away from us again."

"I won't!" he promises with a cheer, already making a mad dash to the door. Before he steps out, she says,

"Oh, one more thing, gaki," she says sternly, "On the condition he won't harm _anybody_ , including our village---" she's interrupted by a loud voice.

"---I know, I know. Geez, grans. As long as I'm here, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" he salutes, and is already out before she can say another word.

' _And what if you're not? Will hell freeze over_?' she asks, as she signs yet another file on her desk. ' _Hopefully I won't be around to see it_.' Sighing, she leans back and looks at the portrait of her, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Minato Namikaze with his wife, Kushina. 

' _Let's hope I made the right choice_.'

\---

"You again?" Sasuke asks, as Naruto opens the cell door with a pair of keys. He smiles sitting across from Sasuke on a cot. He folds his hands together, and leans forward. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here." he states the obvious. ' _Might as well go out with it already_.'

"I really wasn't," Sasuke mutters under his breath, still looking past his chakra restrainers to stare at Naruto with red eyes. "Ok, so," he starts, "you're gonna go free, teme! Aren't you excited?" he asked with pizzazz. Sasuke scowls.

"Not as much as you are. What did you do this time to let me go? Ask the hokage?" Sasuke raises a brow, crossing his arms, and Naruto can't help but smile.

"Ahh hah ha, you got me!" Naruto chuckles, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Granny agreed. She said stuff like ' _blah blah blah_ I'll let you take Sasuke home  _blah blah blah_. Which means, in Uzumaki language, I can take you with me to see the world! Together!'

"Hmph. Figures your own clan is just as dumb as you are. Alright, I'll go with you, deadlast. Let's go to my house and sort things out!" he declares to himself, and stumbles over, but Naruto catches him. Sasuke, embarassed, stands up again and they walk out of the dark dungeons.

"I'm half-blind, so lead the way, dobe."

"On it!" Naruto swings his arms, holding Sasuke's in his.

Maybe life like this wasn't so bad, after all.

 


	7. Home Sweet Home

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

 

"YATTA! We made it!" Naruto shouts, as they enter the Uchiha Compound. "Geez, do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke mumbles to himself, but is ignored by Naruto. "Wow, this is SUPER big! Like, wow, teme!" he exclaims, his eyes roaming everywhere at once. Sasuke rolls his eyes, even though it really stings. 

"Hn. I didn't think it mattered when I was a child. What's it to you?" He asks, as Naruto leads him around the household. "I dunno. Where I come from, everything's so small. Y'know? Like a star." He looks past the window at the sky for emphasis. Sasuke stops. "That's...an odd thing to say," he admits eventually, staring at Naruto strangely.

"Is it, though? I mean, I always looked at them and thought of family. Sometimes I wonder...if they're there or not..." he says, and covers his mouth as if he said something he shouldn't.

"Naruto."

"...."

"Heh, it's nothing. Ahaha hah." He laughs and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. They seem sad. Sasuke knows that feeling all too well. Too bad he can't really see it when it's all so blurry.

"Don't lie to me, dobe. I lost mine. In this house. And I was only eight." he says, recalling the Uchiha Massacre. And how it all happened. 

"Yeah, well," Naruto hesitates, and glares suddenly. "I was a baby when it happened! I never got to see them...EVER! A - and..." The words are choked, and Naruto is hyperventilating.  Sasuke places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Naruto shoves it away. There are tears in his eyes. 

"It was really...lonely. All I had as a home was Team Seven. You guys kept me going through the darkest of days. And now, and now you're... hurt. It's all of my fault. I wish I could've done something....something important...." Naruto angrily wipes away the tears, hiccupping slightly, "I...I kept it all in, 'cuz I wanted to be happy that everything worked out, b - but..."

"Sorry, I'm getting emotional. I'm just...really glad you're here." Naruto says, smiling brightly through his tears. 

"As am I, Naruto. Now get going. I still have to set up everything for us today. And you're helping

 

 

"Agh, you got anything? Like sake, or something?

 

"I've got champagne. I'll only give you a little bit. It's easy to get addicted to alcohol, so don't have too much

"I won't! I promise!

"Hmph, good. Well, here it is."

 


	8. A Drunk Night with An Uchiha (what could go wrong?)

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

 

Naruto groans. The last thing he remembered was drinking a lot of sake. And then, well, he ended up here. Apparently. 

The light from the window hits his face and he winces. Looking around, he sees...Sasuke's arm slung over his. Not only that, but the bastard's leg...is twisted around his own. And that wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for a fact that their crotches were... _touching_.

 

Oh, hell.

 

 If he moved even a little bit, he would feel his nerves go crazy. Waves of pleasure will hit him so hard, he wouldn't see it coming. Wanting to avoid the euphoric feeling of Sasuke touching his body, he shifted away from him. But, Sasuke's grip only tightened onto him. ' _Wow, didn't think the teme was so touchy-feely..._.'

 

' _A-Ah! But, Sasuke's sleeping on me! That never happens! Uh... I guess I should wake him up, huh? Ah, Sasuke's gonna kill me if he finds out! What do I do? Think, Uzumaki, think!'_

"Don't go...dobe." Sasuke says in his sleep. Naruto flushes. "Y - You're still...drunk..."

' _Should I poke him on the forehead? Kakashi-sensei used to do ' a thousand years of death' to get my attention. Should I do that to the teme. Oh, what am I saying? Punch him, Naruto_!' He thinks, and slaps Sasuke across the face. He watches with glee, as his pasty face contorts in pain.

He doubles over, laughing wildly, as the devil himself awakens.

"Bwah hahah hah! In your face, Sasuke! I got you good!" He says, wiping tears from his eyes, "heh, that was so funny, I cried."

Sasuke makes a face at him, even though his eyes are closed. Naruto knows that look. He done goofed up. He stands up from the futon and stretches. In response, Sasuke moves his way around the room to reach the closet, grabbing his old navy blue shirt on accident. 

"You're lucky I can't see, baka. Otherwise, I would chidori you through your chest." He raises an arm, indicating he wasn't lying as a little electricity trickled throughout it.

"Again?" Naruto asks, annoyed.

"Yes again. Is this the right one?" Naruto shakes his head, smiling as he picked the grey collared shirt his size and shoved it into Sasuke's chest. "That's for trying to do it the first time," he says with an over confident smirk. Sasuke takes it without exception and tosses his current undershirt aside. Naruto blushes. He'd never seen Sasuke half-naked, aside from missions when they had no choice but to change themselves. They were older now, and still, Naruto couldn't get enough of it. 

Sasuke carelessly put on his new shirt, and changed his pajama pants with some help from the blonde. Overall, it was a companiable silence. They sorted out their thoughts of how they're both back in Konoha again. It was quite a relief to everyone that knew them. 

Naruto's stomach rumbles.

He laughs sheepishly. "Guess I didn't eat earlier. Maa maa, my mistake." Sasuke snorts beside him.

"No, you're still drunk. And I can't see a thing. Let's order takeout."

"Sweet!"

 

 


	9. NickNaming

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"Mmm! This is really good, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims as he eats bite after bite of his one of a kind: _miso ramen_.

"Moron, you're getting sauce everywhere. You're so messy!" Sasuke shakes his head, as his vision clears a little and he sees a blurry Naruto. A messy Naruto, at that.

"Heh heh, can't help it," he laughs and Sasuke rolls his eyes at his antics the fifth time that day.

"You better recover soon. I don't know if I can deal with a drunk loser for a few days of my life." Sasuke scoffs, crossing his arms as he stares at the slurping blonde.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad! Just look at the bright side of things, Sasuke!" he sputters, spitting bits of noodles everywhere. Sasuke glares at the food, hoping it's die or something.

"...There is no bright side. There's never a bright side. There's only darkness, pain, and suffering." He admits, thinking of all the times in life he's done bad and not good.

"Wow, you're a downer, bastard. It's enough to make me feel emo." Naruto says sarcastically, shoving his chopsticks onto a piece of beef.

"Good, I hate you." Sasuke says stubbornly.

"I hate you too." Naruto spouts back, knocking his food off the table and pouncing on Sasuke. Sasuke pounces back. "You BASTARD!"

_"Chicken."_

_"TEME!"_

_"Stupid."_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Moron."_

_"Prick!"_

_"Usuratonkachi!"_

"ARGH!" Naruto shouts, tackling him and pinning him to the floor. He glares down at Sasuke, assuming a dominant stance. Sasuke doesn't buy it. ' _You may act all cool and tough_ ,' Sasuke thinks, ' _but you're just a weakling to me, dobe_.'

"Glad we can relate to something," he mutters,

"Welcome to my world."

 


	10. Sakura-chan...

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Ten_

 

* * *

 "I think that's enough fighting for one day, dobe," Sasuke says, as they both collapse to the floor unceremoniously. "For once in my life," Naruto pants, breathing heavily, as sweat trickles down his forehead, "I actually agree with you, bastard. I can't fight anymore....not without potentially killing you, I mean." he grunts, gritting his teeth. 

"Hn. Same. Night, deadlast. We'll see Tsunade first thing tomorrow." He says, blowing out an incense candle as they lay down on the messy futon.

"Night, teme." 

 Sasuke closes his eyes, thankful for a moment of peace.

Of course, it didn't last long.

"What is it, now?" Sasuke grumbles, as Naruto is tossing and turning in the sheets.

"...I can't sleep." He admits. Sasuke facepalms.

' _Oh gods, so help me, now_.'

"What are you, a child? Geez, Naruto. I wish I could Tsukuyomi you. As it is, I'm blind as @#&%."

"Yeah...I know. Don't worry, Sas'ke. We'll get off those chakra restrainers in no time! Heh heh...." He's laughing sheepishly, 

"I sure hope so..." he says sleepily.

A comfortable silence. 

Until Naruto snores. 

Sasuke smirks, and closes his eyes. 

\---

"Good morning!" a familiar voice shouts, and so the dynamic duo wake up at a start.

"S - Sakura? What're you doing here?" 

"Cooking you two lovelies a nice breakfast. Before you go on... _without me_ ," she sniffles. "Uh, what're you talking about?" Naruto asks, standing up and walking over to her to help cook. "Nothing, nothing!" she fakes a smile, "sit down at the table, Naruto. I'll whip you something real quick before you go to Tsunade's."

"Sweet!" he beams, eyes sparkling like diamonds, "you're the best, Sakura - chan! Your food is simply amazing!" Sakura giggles, feeling happier than she ever felt in a long time. Sometimes, she wondered why she even liked Sasuke in the first place. Other than his looks, he was an ice cold prince. Naruto was always there for her, holding her hand through the darkest of days. She felt he deserved this; if treating him with a well cooked meal payed off somehow.

Sasuke snorts.

"I doubt it. I cook bento better than that fangirl." he says arrogantly, and Sakura has had enough of the @$$H*LE.

For once in her life, Sakura slapped her unrequited love across the face. Somehow, it felt so satisfying to her because he bloody well deserved it.

 **SLAP**!!!

The effect was an instant K.O.

"That's for turning traitor on us, Sasuke - kun," she growls, letting her Inner Self run free.

"S - Sakura-chan..."he mumbles, playing with his onigiri.

"Well. He earned it," she smirks triumphantly, standing over his unconscious body.

Naruto sweatdrops.


	11. When You Can't See $H!t

**To Reach A Person**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"So, how're my boys doing?" Sakura asks sweetly. Sasuke looks up into the sky, trying to tune out of the conversation. He couldn't care less about the Cherry Blossom. Or Naruto, either. His eyesight was far more important than his former team members. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Naruto gulps. "Heh heh," he forces a smile, "Good. We're...good. Right, Sasuke?" He asks, turning around to face his friend. He stops walking suddenly.

" _Sasuke_?"  
  


Sasuke trips on a pebble, and falls face first onto the ground. For a few seconds, there's only silence. Both of them hold him up. 

"You meant to say ' _well_ ', moron." He replies, looking down, humiliated. "Eh?" Naruto asks, blinking out of his reverie. Sasuke sighs, turning to Sakura instead. "We're doing well, Sakura. Now shut up and take me to the hokage before I trip over you next."

Sakura nods numbly, with shiny eyes.

Team Seven is back once again.

 


	12. Team Seven ReUnited

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

 

"Ah, Sakura. Sasuke. ...Naruto. What're all three of you doing here?" Kakashi asks, closing his _Icha Icha Paradise_ with a snap.

"We could all ask you the same thing, Sensei," Sakura counters back, narrowing her crystal green eyes.

"...Good Point. I admit it," he says, throwing his hands in exaggeration.

"You got me. See, a little dolphin (1) got lost on the road of life. And I'm helping them out." he says sheepishly with a lazy black eye.

"Really?" Sakura asks again.

"Really, really." he answers.

"Really, really, really?" she interrogates.

"... **No**. But, look! I got the second edition of _Icha Icha_ signed by yours truly: a legendary sannin!" He squeals like a stereotypical fangirl.

"Wait, WHAT?" Naruto jumps in shock, "Pervy Sage? Actually," he calms down in less than a millisecond. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. He's really pervy, after all. When he taught me the _Rasengan_ , he told me he wrote about all sorts of things. Like $E><."

Sasuke opens one eye to stare agape at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Are you serious, dobe?"

"Hah ha! Dattebayo! Like I said, Jiraiya is a master of being a big ol' pervert! He told me that women and women can do it. Two men can do it, too!

" _Really_?" Sasuke says, with a hint of curiousity. He's heard of this before in sound, when he was a slave to a certain snake "bastard" as Naruto likes to say it.

"Yeah! It's kinda strange, though. I mean, I'm not THAT into it. I mean, I've got my Sakura-chan right here! So, I don't hafta worry about all that stuff Jiraiya told me," he says, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. In response, she screams,

"Baka!" Sakura punching him on the head, and blushing red all over, "you know it's one sided, idiot!"

As they walk to her door together, Naruto already has an anime cyst on his head. 

He is sorely disappointed.

\---

"Sit down here, Uchiha," Tsunade leads him by pulling onto his hand with her latex gloves. 

"I'm going to remove these temporarily. I want to begin an eye examination on you to test your sight. Don't you even _think_ of trying your Mankeyou Sharingan on me. I'll blind you again before you can even say ' _Naruto_!'"

Sasuke blushes noticably, looking away.

"W - Whatever. Just do it already." He snarls, trying to act menacing. Tsunade has an evil smile.

"Oho ho ho! That's the spirit." Both of her hands find their ways on his head, and removes the chakra suppressor. Sasuke slumps against the chair from losing all of his chakra. All Naruto and Sakura can do is watch in anticipation.

 

He blinks. Once, twice. He covers his eyes immediatedly.

"Agh! My eyes! It's too bright!" Tsunade snaps her fingers and all the blinds snap shut, and it's now pitch black in the room.

"How did you do that?" Exclaims Naruto in awe.

She 'harumphs'. "Never question a sannin, gaki. Now, as for you, Uchiha. Follow the light with your eyes. You might need eyedrops after this for medication. You'll be using it on a daily basis until I say otherwise. Got it?

"Perfectly," he replies without emotion.

"...Good. After this, you'll be looking at a chart. And tell me what you see at a distance." He nods, and his red eyes trail up and down, side by side after the light. She clicks it off. "Great." she snaps her fingers again and opens the blinds partially, letting a little light in. Sasuke winces, but is ignored.

"Now, what letters do you see on that wall," she asks, pointing from across of them. 

"I see an A on the first row."

"Lowercase or uppercase." She asks, writing notes on a clipboard with her horn-rimmed glasses.

"Er...lowercase is my guess." he says, unsure. She shakes her head.

"Wrong! Try again."

"Uppercase A. And the next letter is..."

Naruto groans.

This sure is gonna take awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Refers to Iruka. Y'know, 'cuz that makes "sense." Yeah....some people like to ship them together. I don't. But, you do you, I guess, if you do like KakaIru.


	13. No NaruHina

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Thirteen_

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Dr. Haruno left to do some paperwork, but not without blowing a kiss to the two of them.

Naruto blushed. 

Sasuke grumbled under his breath, something about "usuratonkachis."

\---

"Neh, neh, Sasuke!" Naruto called, catching up to his best friend. Sasuke turned around with a blank slate face. "You're not blind anymore. How do you feel?"

"I sat there for five hours. My eyes are dilated. And I'm wearing sunglasses. Of course I feel bad." he grunts, looking away.

"Yeah, but you look super cool, teme! It kinda reminds me of Shino. I never get to see his eyes under them. So, uh, You should wear them more often.

"Comparing me to bug boy? I suppose that means something. Anyway, I have no reason to. I'm going to get some shut eye. You with?" he asks, digging his hand deep into his pockets. Naruto nods.

"Sure!"

"Uh, actually," he stares past Sasuke's shoulder, spotting a certain Hyuuga. 

"Maybe later?" Sasuke raises a brow, but doesn't comment.

He sighs, walking to the Uchiha Compound alone.

Naruto walks up to Hinata, who's holding onto a bouquet of daisies she's bought by Ino herself.

"O - oh, Naruto - kun. S - so, what do you think? Do you still love me, even a - after our kiss?" she asks, blushing. 

"U - um! Of course I do, Hinata - chan!" He says, truthfully. After saving his life from Pein, his admiration of her has improved. 

"T - thank you, Naruto - kun. I love you, too." she says, bringing her hands in front of her. There are hearts in her eyes with adoration.

"It's just that, erm, my best friend is really sick right now. I'm kinda busy. But, I promise I'll make up for it!"

"I - I see," she says, but is deflating on the spot. Naruto  suddenly feels really, really, REALLY bad for letting her down. "Yeah, in a week from now? We can go on a date. Or something."

She nods, but he can tell it hurts.

Even now, he's still unsure is he handled it alright.

Feeling sad, he walks off after Sasuke. 

' _I'm sorry, Hinata, Sakura_.' he says, bowing his head down; lost in thoughts.

' _But Sasuke is the one I want_.' 


	14. Alone, Lost In Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto turns dark in this chapter.  
> Sasuke's replacement helps him work things out; his feelings.  
> This is mostly his perspective before he lightens up later and confesses.

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Fourteen_

 

* * *

 Naruto walks inside, shutting the door behind him. He's really not in the mood to watch over Sasuke right now. He feels like trash for rejecting the ones he loves and he throws the supplements Tsunade gave him to the ground. His apartment is dark. Good. It fits how he's feeling right now.

 

He steps over the broken pieces of his window. He should probably replace it soon before the landlady charges him for damaging her property yet again. He smiles bitterly. She was probably just as tired as she was. He looks around. There are ramen cups everywhere. It smells like urine in here. His sheets are askew on the bed; his sleeping cap is poking out of it. Naruto remembers fondly of wearing that at sleepless times.

 

When Kakashi mentioned Pervy Sage, he felt like tearing apart. He acted all smiles, but inside he felt heartbroken. It hurt, a lot. Every night, he dreamed of everyone close to his heart dying one by one. Like a stack of dominoes. 

When Sasuke questioned his unusual behavior, he waved it off like it was nothing. Truthfully, it was killing him inside, and out.

 

He noticed he'd grow paler, and his heart would beat a tad bit faster than normal. There were anxiety attacks. He would hyperventilate at times. On the surface, he appeared carefree, and cheerful. All of this was crushing him, slowly but surely.

 

Searching through the fridge, he finds expired milk and long overdue packages of ramen. He'd have to replace those soon.

" **Kit, shouldn't you be living on your own? You don't have to live in this hellhole for the rest of your life**." Kurama, the Kyuubi, suggests through his mindscape. 

' _You're right. I didn't have access before, but the old man Hokage left me my parent's home. Or, what was left of it anyway. And Tsunade preserved it during the Great Shinobi War_. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out, after some spring cleaning_.'

\---

Naruto stood at the funeral. He was standing in front of Jiraiya's tombstone. 

' _To Pervy Sage_ ,' he wrote on the stone sometime ago, 

' _For being one hell of a pervert! Most of all, the greatest legendary sannin ever. (Just don't tell grans, OK?)_

_You taught me a lotta things. And even saved my arse at times. You even taught me a really cool trick! But, you were always there for me like a father I never had._

_I hope you'll meet my mom and dad. They were super amaze when I met them the first time in, like, ever! Funny, too, just like you, Sensei._

_Rest in Peace._

_From yours truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki! You'd better believe it!_

 

"There you are, Dickless," someone says, bringing him out of his thoughts. "A - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screams, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"You scream like a girl. Did you really not sense my chakra." He states. It's not a question.

"Sai, what do you want?" Naruto turns red, humiliated at the name calling.

"I figured I could stop by after the war. Goodness knows you need a break from all those battles." Sai says, eyeing him blankly, with his artist slate in hand.

 "I saved Sasuke," he says, in a bored tone, as if he's said it countless times, "he saved me. He went blind for awhile. But, now he's alright. I guess I'll check up on him soon."

"So, I've heard."

There's an awkward silence, for awhile.

"I got engaged. To Ino." Naruto sputters in surprise.

"NANI? I thought she was one of the teme's fangirls. Why'd she like you?" Sai, on the spot, taps a finger to his chin in contemplation.

"Well, we may have had...a one night stand. See, we were at the bar one night, just hanging out for fun. She got drunk and talked about how much she liked Sakura. We talked here and there and then she kissed me."

"???"

"And then she screamed at the bartender that we were officially a couple now and then she passed out. We got home, but not without me proposing to her. And she squealed. Like a pig."

' _Figures, Sakura - chan always nicknames her 'Ino-pig' for a reason_.' he thinks to himself.

"And you just let it happen?" Naruto asks, confused with his own thoughts on the matter.

"I did indeed. We have been dating for quite a few months. There's a lot of things we have in common. I confessed one night with a ring and she agreed. We'll be married soon, and you'll be my best man."

 "I...um, wow. I don't know what to say. I'm honored, Sai. That you'd think so highly of me." He says, still feeling sorrow after everything's that happened but trying not to show it behind his happy mask.

"Anything for a teammate of mine," Sai cheers, holding up a glass of wine and cheering Naruto with his.

"You OK? You seem...a little off, for starters." Sai asks, concerned for his best friend.

"I'm more than OK! Heh heh," he says, putting up a facade. Sai frowns.

"You're not fooling me, Naruto. I can read emotions and body language very well. You don't look as confident and your face changes from sad to happy. Don't think I don't notice your sudden mood swings."

' _Damn! He caught me_!' Naruto thinks, trying to think up an excuse for his actions.

"How'd you -- How'd you know?"

"I can read you like a book, that's why. If something's wrong, you can tell me. I may not be part of Team Seven anymore, but I'm still here for you." he says carefully, worried for Naruto.

"I - It doesn't matter. I mean it!" he denies himself, even though he really wants a hug right now. His eyes are feeling watery.

Sai opens his mouth and closes it, as if he wants to say something. But, doesn't. He sits up.

"If you say so, Naruto. My offer still stands. See you later," he says, softening his eyes, and leaving away from the cemetery.

"Yeah, you too."

 

 


	15. A Confession of a Lifetime

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Fifteen (work in progress)_

 

* * *

 

"Took you long enough to get here," Sasuke says, at the kitchen, as soon as Naruto enters inside, kicking his sandals off at the front. "what was the holdup?" 

Naruto isn't used to those black eyes staring straight through him. It's like he's looking through his soul. The blonde shivers suddenly.

"Oh. Erm, funny story. See, Sai was --"

" _Sai_? You mean my replacement?" Sasuke interrupts, sizzling the frying pan with a sausage.

"--Yeah, him. So, anyway, he tells me he's getting married to Ino. So, I'm like, ' _what? why_?' And he says he proposed to her not too long ago and he's invited me to the wedding. I guess you can come, too, once you're all better." He hopes Sasuke buys it and leaves him the hell alone to get himself together.

 

_Of course, he doesn't._

 

"Likely story." Sasuke drawls sarcastically, plattering a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast just for him at the table. Naruto wolfs it down his throat in just a nick of time, and Sasuke is watching over him, like a shadow.

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Naruto protests.

 _Which is partially true_ , he thinks.

"Which took you, what? Two hours?" Sasuke questions further, standing up to whisk up his own meal for himself. But is stopped, when Naruto tugs a hand at his cloak. 

Years later, he isn't even sure how he got the courage to do what he did. 

And so, Naruto did something he'd never thought he'd do. He sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

If he were a twelve year old, he would've blanched at the very concept of having anything to do with Prince Perfect. However, now he was older and much more human with the man himself. They were Yin and Yang. The Sun to the Moon. It was symbolic, in a way that couldn't be explained in words.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, chicken. Everything's alright," he soothes, stroking his hand into Naruto's blonde hair. "I...I'm NOT a chicken!" Naruto says childishly, but is muffled by the fabric of Sasuke's collared shirt."Shut up. You are, you baka. What happened to you to cry on me?"

"N - none of your business," Naruto huffs, still tears in his eyes, as he shoves Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke narrows his eyes in confusion. Naruto turns away from him.

 

"I....okay. I'll tell ya."

"I love you."


	16. ???

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

 

_????_


	17. A Date with Prickly Prince Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto confesses to Sasuke about his feelings for him.  
> He accepts.  
> And goes on their first date.  
> How will it go?  
> Will it fail completely or will he succeed?  
> And what about Hinata?  
> Find out next chapter

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

 

Naruto faints in Sasuke's arms.

"Oi, Naruto!" he calls, trying to shake him awake, but to no avail.

He was asleep as a baby.

Sasuke smiles softly at his sleeping face. 

' _Cute_ ,' he thinks, for the first time ever, ' _wait, what? I did NOT think that. I_ \--

 _\--did_.'

' _Was he really serious, though_?' Sasuke can't help but think, laying him down on the futon he neatly folded up. ' _I thought he still hated me, even after I left. I suppose I was wrong_.'

' _I guess I'll leave the dobe some space. He IS the reason why I'm still living right now. And can still see_.' Lord knows what Tsunade would do is she got her hands on him if the deadlast wasn't there. He had to make it up to him somehow.

He sighs. He doesn't have the time to dwell on these feelings. Naruto clearly didn't know what he was thinking. He couldn't possibly fall in love with his rival. 

 

Especially to someone who's tried to kill him once. A few times, actually.

 

He hears the doorbell rings. He answers, and sees his former sensei, Kakashi with Iruka. They're holding hands.

 

"What is it this time?"

 

"Nice to see see with your eyes again," Kakashi points out with a curved upside down eye. Sasuke couldn't care less about what the Sharingan-user thinks.

 

"Why're you at my house at..." he pauses to check his watch,

"1 in the afternoon?"

"I came to check on my Naruto," Iruka says, butting in on their conversation. "Where is he? Is he alright? Are you ---"

"---He's fine," interrupts Sasuke in exasperation, "look, it's nice of you to come here, but now isn't the time. Goodbye." He shoves the door in their faces.

\---

Naruto yawns, stretching his body and is surprised to see Sasuke standing right in front of him; wearing a loose-fitting white yukata similiar to the one he wore in Sound and holding a red rose in is hand. His chest is exposed on full display and Naruto feels an incoming nosebleed. He blinks, trying to make sure he's seeing right. Apparently, he was.

"Uh, Sasuke? Why do you look so pretty?" Naruto asks despite himself.

"You mean to say, handsome, moron." Sasuke corrects, and Naruto laughs.

"Heh heh, same thing. Anyway, what's the occasion?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Idiot, did you literally forget what you just said earlier to me before you slept?"

Naruto nods, "Not really, no," he begins nervously. His head is still in circles, and the next movement confuses the living daylights out of him.

" _Does this ring any bells_?"

Sasuke kissed him on the lips. Short and sweet it lasted, and it made Naruto feel butterflies swell in his stomach.

Forget Hinata. 

He'd spend tonight with Prince Perfect if that's what it takes.

 


	18. Ramen DoubleDating

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Eighteen_

* * *

 "Get dressed, loser. We're going to be late if you slack off again."

Naruto speeds off to Sasuke's spare bathroom and dresses into a suitable outfit that the Uchiha finds "suave." In other words, "attractive." Sluggishly, he snatches a bottle of cologne and sprays lazily all around is black tuxedo. Idly, he notices a spare bottle of perfume. Wondering why the heck it's there, he smells it. It smells like...

"Sasuke." he concludes. _But, why would the bastard spray something like this on him?_ He squints and reads the old and worn label on it. " _From: Mother_." Most probably written by the teme himself.

 

 _Oh_....

 

That explains it, then. 

 

Realizing he only has a few minutes left, he makes a mad beeline for the toothbrush. His gums grow sore, as he scrubs into his teeth enough to bleed. He doesn't care. He wants to look good on this special day. Which is why he tied on a yellow tie and wore a bowler. Just to add a touch of suaveness, as Sasuke likes to put it. Speaking of Sasuke, he should probably hurry up. He can just imagine the Uchiha tapping his foot impatiently and waiting by the door. With that thought in mind, he shaves off his slight bit of blonde stubble with shaving cream and razor. He's greeted with a flustered Sasuke.

"There you are. About time. I've already reserved a spot for us. And before you ask, no, it's not Icharaku's."

"Aw, man! But, their ramen is the best!" he complains.

"Shut up! I've got a place even better than that place you call home. It's a newly developed restaurant in Konoha, founded by the Hokage herself. It's got sake, sake, and...sake."

"Sounds nice. Of course she'd fund for a place like that. OK, I'm in. Let's go!" Naruto gives him a thumbs-up and Sasuke grunts. They both walk together around the streets, and strangers wave to them. Naruto waves back and smiles like the sociable person he is, while Sasuke sulks about. "Why're you always so happy?" Sasuke asks, broodingly.

"I have to keep up my image as the hero of the village. Besides, I'm gonna be hokage someday. I hafta be friendly. It's part of my job description, heh heh." Naruto says, closing his eyes and bringing up his hands behind his head. Sasuke looks up and smirk, walking side by side with the Naruto Uzumaki. Somehow, it's not so bad.

\---

"Man, I think you overdid it, Sasuke." Naruto says, looking around the restaurant in wonder.

"I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish." The Uchiha sighs to himself, fanning himself when it gets too heated in the room. "Ooo, ooo! Gimme, gimme! It's too hot!" whines Naruto. Sasuke hands it over and Naruto flaps it on himself like no tomorrow and is sweating all over. Soon enough, he summons a small amount of wind element in the room. It then turns into a full ounce wind.

"See! Look what you did!" Sasuke snaps, snapping the Uchiha fan back in place.

"Uh...oops." Is all Naruto can say intelligently.

"May I help you two, sirs." The waiter asks them.

"Ah, yes. I made a reservation...." Sasuke trails off, and Naruto thinks elsewhere. 'Oh, cripes! I forgot about Hinata - chan's date. Too late, now..." The waiter leads them to an end table near the window. The view outside shows the outline of Konoha, and the hokage's heads on the mountains for all to see.

 Strangely enough, it looks very serene at this time of day. Naruto can't pinpoint why now exactly. 

They seat at opposite sides of the  _Chabudai_ (table) and bow respectfully before saying "Idakimasu," with their menus in hand.

 ---

At a table near them, Naruto overhears the two saying....

_"Y - Yeah. Naruto - kun said he'd g - go on a date with me. B - but, he's not here at all. A - And I'm really worried about him, y -you know." The blonde recognized that voice anywhere. It was definitely Hinata, for sure._

_"Hmm. Maybe there was an emergency or something. You know how that baka is. Probably after Sasuke-kun once again. Honestly, I've given up with those two. There's no point trying to get one or the other if they're both after each other._

_"M - Maybe you're right." Hinata stutters._

_"'Sides, who URP! cares about them anymore? They're their own thing these days. Just let them be." Sakura says, drunkenly, already chugging down the whole bottle of wine; wasted._

_"I - If you say so, Sakura - chan." Hinata agrees, though rather sullenly._

_"Yeah, forget them. We're on a date now, Hinata - chan. Doesn't that URP! matter more than a few gay boys?"_

_"Y - yeah, I guess s - so." Hinata says, stumbling over her own words._

 

Naruto is telling himself to get out of here right now. _What if they spot him on a date with Sasuke?_ His friendship with Hinata would be over before he can even say " _believe it_!"

"Naruto, I'm talking to you! Why're you zoning out on me?" Sasuke asks, concerned, if only slightly. ' _It's not like I care about him....or anything_.'

"Sorry. I was just thinking, is all."

"You, thinking? Never thought I'd see the day. Relax, Naruto. It's a date, after all." Sasuke says, raising a glass and sipping it. "How's Team Taka?" Naruto asks out of the blue.

Sasuke sputters on his drink.

"W - what about them?" Sasuke asks coolly, trying to collect himself, and is cleaning the spilled sake with a napkin.

"Are they still with the Akatsuki an' all that? Or did they die out with them?" He realizes it's a touchy subject, but he's curious about how Sasuke will react. His bangs are shadowing his expression, so he can't tell exactly.

"No, not anymore. They're leading their own lives in the Sound. We disbanded once I...returned." he confesses.

 

There's a silence for a few moments.

 

Sasuke seems content with it that way, and they continue eating...whatever it is they're eating. Sasuke orders them a full course meal, and Naruto feels drool dripping out of his mouth. The waiter places a steaming bowl of hot water, and roasts a generous sample of beef into it. It broils, and Naruto is amazed beyond belief.

The Sharingan-user suggests they wait and play a game of _Shogi_ (chess) and the blonde complies.

 ---

_Sometime later..._

_"_ Aww man! I don't get it!" Naruto, ever the bitter defeater, pouts, "I did so well! But, of course, I lost to a smartypants like you!"

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Naruto," Sasuke smiles against his sake, "I do admit, I AM too smart for my own good."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Growls Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke smiles, playing with a speck of his hair. This catches Naruto's attention. "Eh?"

"Hey, bastard. Why'd you style your hair like that?" He says, pointing 

"Like this?" Sasuke indicates the blacks blangs shadowing one side of his face. Naruto nods. "I'm hiding my Rinnegan. I don't want you or anyone else to see. It'll just remind them of...y'know..." he trails off, but Naruto gets the message. 

_He doesn't want anyone to be reminded of that...time._

Somehow, it makes a lot of sense to Naruto. Satisifed, he agrees with this revelation.

"Whoa, what is THAT?" pointing to the red thing in his bowl. " That's the  _Dashi (_ broth _)._ This dish is called _Tomato no Dashibitashi_." (no joke, this is an actual food. you can probably guess what it is.) "It's a tomato-based soup. Here, try some." Sasuke says, holding out a spoonful to the dobe. Naruto closes his eyes and dutifully takes a bite. "Guess it's not poisoned, after all," Naruto says with triumph clear in his tone.

"What makes you think I would do something so toxic behind the scenes?" Sasuke drawls sarcastically, wondering how the baka would think of something as far fetched as _that_.

 

"I dunno. I thought you still had a grudge against me or something. I guess." Naruto says, in a defensive posture.

 

"Well, do _you_?" Sasuke counters back. Naruto looks startles, but then recollects himself with a playful, foxy grin.

 

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Naruto asks mysteriously, and then cracks out of his reverie. "NOW, WHERE'S THE RAMEN WHEN YOU NEED IT?"

 

Sasuke facepalms. ' _Well, there goes a good date with the deadlast_.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Minato and Kushina Namikaze

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

 Naruto's at the doorstep of his parent's house. His hands are shaking and he feels... _sadness_? _Sorrow_? Even he doesn't know. 

Maybe it's been awhile. Ever since the Old Man's Funeral, he's been wondering what exactly happened to his parents. After the _Six Paths_ , he hasn't met them since. The Fourth, his father, had wished him good luck before his fight with Pein. The Akatsuki were over now, and so was Orochimaru. Everything was back to normal as it should be.

 

' _I'm...doing it_.' He opens the door and immediatedly holds his nose. The stench is terrible; as if no one has cared for the home in years. This is logical, as the true owners of this household are long gone. It's dark and old inside here, he notes. The windows are boarded up, so not one speck of sunlight shines through the darkness. ' _What's...happened here_?' he asks the Kyuubi, Kurama. " **Your parents abandoned this house in favor of saving the village. Your mother gave birth to you outside, while I...was sealed away inside of you. It's still here to this day, but...let me light the way for you**." Naruto doubles over, as the seal on his stomach bleeds. It's coming out of his abdomen; his belly button. It's disturbing, but the black swirl of the seal is ever present. Surrounding Naruto is a light. To his horror, his whole body is lighting up the room. He can see everything now. And it's all a wreck.

 

Blankets, sheets, and laundry clothes are askew. The red sofa has mold all over it, and maggots are crawling around the blood he assumes is from his mother as she was birthing him out of her stomach. It's still graphic, even though all of it is dried up. The floor is caked with dust and dirt, and the cupboards of the kitchen are covered in cobwebs. Needless to say, the whole house was a mess. But, what really caught Naruto's attention was a little present wrapped in yellow and orange wrapping paper. Eagerly, he opened it with probing fingers and his eyes widen.

 

It's a teddy bear. It seemed to preserve well, but it took him a few moments to register exactly whatever it... _was_.  Tucked into its' bow tie was a small piece of notepaper and on it's front had the words ' _To: Naruto_ '. With trembling fingers, he opens it carefully and inside are words in neat handwriting; but it's almost unintelligible. It's in chicken scratch, very much like his own. But, he's able to decipher the writing after a couple tries, and it says this:

 

' _My son._

_We love you so much. More than you could ever realize. As the days pass by, I'm feeling ill. Kurama, my Nine-Tails inside of me, said that I'll grow very sick. I probably will die very soon. And when that happens, I want you to give this to your father. I think he deserves the truth, too. Just don't tell him, yet! It's a secret for now. Pinky promise to me!_

_I'm a Jinchuuriki. Always have been and always will be. We are the containers of demons inside of us. We are cursed as children, and we usually aren't accepted in society. No matter how smart I was at class, and how funny I was, no one really looked at me and saw me for who I really was. And I wasn't the only one. Rumor has it that, spread around the Elemental Countries, there are others. Maybe even thousands! It's hard to believe, but there might be others just like me. I'm sure they exist, I know it. When the day comes, maybe you'll find them for me? If you want to, of course! Anyway, you probably won't have Kurama inside of you. You're lucky that way._

 

_There's no time left to rant on and on about how much I love you. Today is the day I give birth to you. I wish you luck into this world all the same, and Happy Birthday to my beautiful boy!_

_Your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki (P.S. love you lots xoxo). '_

 

Naruto clenched the note in his hand, crumbling it up and throwing it at the opposite wall. He was in tears, clutching onto the teddy to his chest as if the world would end without it. He needed comfort. All of it. 

 

Everything, his body, his limbs, ached. Ached for the love of a mother and father.

One that would never come.

He left, without so much as a goodbye. There was no one to greet anyway.

 

\---

"So, what's up, granny? Why'd you summon me at five in the mornin'?" He asked, still half -asleep. Tsunade walks over to him, standing taller over him confidently. "What do you think? I wanted to make sure that that Uchiha didn't tear you into pieces. I may have released him just for you, but there's no telling what he'll do. Are you hurt anywhere?" she asks, her hands hovering over him with green chakra activated. "Yup! I'm perfectly fine! Actually, I'm all pumped to go on another mission!" He said, faking a smile.

 

 _Lies. All lies._ In actuality, he wanted to go home and cuddle the last remaining thing of his mother; the only reminder of her existence.

 

"Are you serious?" she asks, mouth agape. "You could die! Plus, your arm still needs a replacement! How can you fight with just one good arm?" she asks, gesturing to his still very broken limb. He grimaces at the suggestion.

 

"Heh. Guess you're right. Maybe when I'm better, I'll kick some butt."

 

Tsunade smirks, her amber eyes flashing. "Let's bet on that. Anyway, in the mean time, I'll be sending recruitments from the Land of Fire to iron an arm for you. It's on me, of course." Naruto practically threw his arms around the still alive old woman. "Thanks, old hag! You're the best!" Sh was about to retort not to call her that, when the door to her office opened and Sakura Haruno entered in. She narrows her eyes once she sees the baka.

"Oh, there you are, Naruto! I was looking everywhere for you, shannaro!" Sakura exclaims, bonking him on the head.

"ITAI! Ow, that hurt."

"You deserved it," she says playfully, with her hands on her hips, "anyway, milady, we'll be going, now."

She shuts the door behind her with a snap.

"Ah, a cup of champagne will do the trick," Tsunade says to herself, already guzzling the whole bottle.

\---

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Where you taking me?" The Cherry Blossom, also known as Dr. Haruno, pulled him by the arm over to the waiting room. She turns around and crosses her arm. "Sasuke-kun and sensei were waiting for you. We didn't see you at your apartment, the training grounds, nowhere. Not even at our old meeting place. Where the heck were you?" she asks, furious. Naruto sighs.

 

"At...home." He admits, blushing. 

 

"Come again?" She asks, raising a furrowed brow.

 

"Y'know, home. Where I saw mom and dad's..." he trails off, uncertain.

 

"Oh...right." She says, remembering when her father talked to her about the truth of the Nine Tails Incident. Ever since, Naruto has been an orphan. It would also explain why he was so shunned after all these years. She always wondered why the had faces of loathing directed at him. Sure, she hated him at times, but she didn't ever want to kill his guts like they did. After all this time, she should've been there for him. And she regrets it. 

 

A lot.

 

"I'm...sorry, Naruto," she says, uncomfortable, not used to apologizing to the idiot when he did it all the time out of 'love.' "It's OK. I understand. But, you're stronger, now," she brings her hands in front of her, somehow very interested at looking at the floor than her best friend's face. "You're the hero of the village. And you're earned my affection. And everyone else's, too. I just wish I was there when you needed me. Instead, I was useless...again."

 

He laughs nervously, clapping her back. "Nah, it's OK! You weren't the only one. So, there's nothin' to worry 'bout!" He says, laughing loudly. 

 

' _That's what you think_ ,' Inner Sakura thinks, ' _you're still such an idiot_.'

 

"Alright, that's enough out of you," she says, rolling her eyes, "if not me, then everyone else. C'mon, hero. We don't have all day."

 

And, really, they didn't.


	20. A NaruSaku Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, confused about what he should do, goes on a date with Sakura.  
> It doesn't go as planned.

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty_

* * *

 "Naruto?" Sakura asks, as he knocks at the door to her apartment. She's wearing a hand-me-down from her mothers' from her sweet sixteens. It's a large, frilly, pink dress that suited her perfectly. For a man, it was the best: it showed off her womanly curves and had just the right amount of cleavage to die for. Her face is covered in makeup, but she makes it work with her crescent mooned face. She's wearing red lipstick, and her lashes are eyelined. There's a blush on her cheeks and her green eyes are sparkling. In other words, she is dazzling like this. Not that she ever wasn't, but especially now.

 

He feels kind of off with just his once unruly blonde hair into a combed and neat style ( _he borrowed the hair gel from Sasuke when he wasn't looking_ ). He wears a simple black blazer, and a white shirt underneath. He hopes Haruno will like it. Sakura's hands cover her mouth, as she smiles brightly. "Your hair is a mess," she chuckles, smoothing out a stubborn curl at the top of his head. "Eh?"

"Alright, young man. Are you ready or what?" she snaps, half-heartedly. The truth is, she has grown rather attached to him. After Sasuke-kun left her alone, all she had was Naruto, who was there since the very beginning. She knew he'd sacrifice himself if it meant Sasuke was safe. She still...couldn't believe how selfish she was then. If only she could repay him somehow...

 

"Wait, before we go," she brings out a bottle of Bloody Mary. "Just to lighten the mood," she says with a wink.

They walk outside in the dead of night. The cicadas are crying in the distance and the street lights are on at this time of day. Sakura drags Naruto over to a bar, who almost stumbles over. She catches him before he falls facefirst. "Baka," she chides, lifting him up to his feet, "look, we made it on time. Let's go order a drink or two."

They walk inside and Sakura's already reserved a table for them; the girl. ' _Preppy as always_ ,' Naruto thinks, ' _Sakura - chan's super smart! Just like Sasuke_!'

 "Sorry for the wait. The teme was real sick an' all, so he had to recover. If you wanna, you can stick with him at the end of the week. Not that you'd stay with me, anyway." He says, without thinking. His eyes widen, ' _Crap! I shouldn't have said that! Our friendship is ruined, and it's all because of me! What do I do_?'

He felt like digging his own grave and hiding from the whole world at that very moment. Sakura didn't seem to mind so much as they sat down together.

"Heh, I used to be really frustrated with you two. It made me think why you two seemed so perfect together. Always fighting, always running off to the sun. Hell, when Sasuke-kun left for good, you were the most determined of us two. I was so weak, then," but smirks suddenly.

"But, I'm hella strong, now!" She says, striking an overconfident pose. "Still..." she sighs, shaking her head, "I'm still in touch with Ino, even after all of these years. Can you believe it? She's going to marry Sai, now."

"Finally! I'm getting real tired of his dick jokes. He always said mine was small," he pouted, and Sakura rubbed his back soothingly, as if sympathizing. 

"Oh, Naruto. He used to call me Ugly, too. I still haven't crushed him to a bloody pulp, yet." She cracks her knuckles and Naruto gulps in anticipation. The fist doesn't hit his head. Relieved, he relaxes visibly. "You scared me there for a sec, Sakura-chan." He says, laughing nervously. She smirks again. "Hmph. Well, you're just lucky this time. I still need payback from that pervert!"

 

"Guess so."

 

She blinks, and blushes, lashes closing as she smiles. "You know, Naruto..." She places a hand to his chest and fidgets on the spot. "I...confessed to you awhile ago, didn't I?" She doesn't wait for an answer. He already knows. 

 

"Yeah, you did." He confirms in a very small voice, unlike his own. Worried for him, she shakes him lightly, with a loving look in her eyes. "I...I _meant_ it. With all my heart. It probably seemed fake to you at the time...and I'm sorry about that." She then laughs, sounding so broken, her voice quivering as she forces a smile. Naruto, taken aback, gasps as she wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Maybe it was because she sounded so pitiful, so pathetic...but he hugged her back. He knew she wasn't lying to him, or even to herself.

 

"I - It's OK, Sakura-chan," he begins awkwardly, not used to comforting other people and pats her on the back. "Oh, Naruto!" she shouts, clenching him close to her chest. "I was so stupid! I can't believe how stupid I was back then. All I cared about was Sasuke-kun. Not Kakashi-sensei, not even you..."

"And we were supposed to be a team! I wish I was there for you all those years ago. Instead, I just fell in love with the biggest bastard the world has ever known." She says, a teasing tone in her voice. "You almost died because of me. Because of my selfish wish...and I don't deserve it. No, not at all." She shook her head, and looked up at him with glassy eyes full of tears. "I want to be useful to you, even once...that's why I asked you out in the first place."

 

"...Oh."

 

"Naruto-kun," she says, hearts all around her, "I...I want to know if...you love me, too."

 

Naruto turns pale. ' _After all of these years, I thought for sure that I...that I liked her. She's always been like a big sister to me. How would I even return these feelings to her_?' He clenches his fists, and furrows his brow in concentration.

 

She then scoffs, making a bitter laugh, "Knowing you, you'd probably tell me to confess to Sasuke-kun. But, he hates me...I know he does. From the very start." She sadly looks down at her feet, and looks up again with a fake smile. "He's alive right now because of you. You've already helped him recover to the point where he can see again. And...I'm thankful for that." 

 

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" Overwhelmed, he chanced one pained look and exited the bar. He had had enough. Everything was such a blur. And he was hyperventilating. His breath as water vapor through the fog. He stumbled around, trying to see through the darkness, but there was nothing in sight. Devoid of any energy, he trembled and collapsed to the side street. The last thing he saw was a pair of black, beady eyes.

 

And he slept.


	21. Home Alone with a Soulmate

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty One_

* * *

 "Agh," Naruto groans sleepily, "head hurts..."

"Stop being such a baby. It's only me." Sasuke says, stroking his forehead with a wet rag. Naruto sighs in pleasure, unaware of anything else except the soothings from the Uchiha avenger himself. "Wha--? S'ke? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"I--? What has SHE got to do with anything?" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Naruto accusingly. "Don't tell me you...last night..."

Naruto's silence was evident enough as an answer.

"Usuratonkachi!" He yelled, throwing the cloth aside. "If you wanted a night out so badly, you could've asked me! Not that pink, not that pink THING." He says in an accusing voice, curling his lip and crinkling his nose in disgust at the mention of their other teammate. Naruto smirks, knowing that he's displeased just as much as he is at the moment. "Hehe, I kinda owed her a little, ya know? Didn't think you'd actually give a crap about me." He says, looking down at his lap and pouting. Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a blank face.

"Of course I care, dobe. We're going to rule over Konoha someday soon. That can't happen if one of us are so careless to die." Sasuke says, rolling his eye and hoisting Naruto up by the shoulder. "Come with me. We're going to get you to bed and then train. 

"What about out arms, S'ke?

"We'll live. That is, unless," ' _there's that competitive look on his face again_ ,' Naruto thinks, as Sasuke sneers, "you've chickened out?"

"'Course I haven't! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Sasuke lifts his chin, looking down at him. He still liked the fact that he was still taller, a good two inches. He circles the deadlast, eyeing him up and down, and then leaving the room. Before he does, though, he dismissively waved a hand.

"So predictable these days, baka. I challenge you to a battle. You'd better accept or I'll..." he trails off, with a glint in his eye, "or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Naruto asks, frowning slightly.

"Or I'll kill you before you can even say..."

"...' _believe it_.'"

"Oh, you're ON! Let's do it, right here, right now!" Naruto cracks his knuckles, assuming a battle stance. Sasuke knows he's just trying to act cool like him. If only he knew...

"Tch, idiot. Just don't use the Nine-Tails. Otherwise you'll go Kyuubi." Naruto tilts his head with narrowed eyes, but nods. "What the heck--? His name is Kurama, you bastard!" He shouts, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Sasuke doesn't care about the Fox. "Oh, whatever. Let's just do this already."

And they fought, including a lot of shoving, kicking, scratching, biting, slapping (from Sasuke for always doing things without him), and punching (on Naruto's part, for Sasuke being such an asshole to leave him alone like that for three goddamn years).

 

Sasuke felt a certain sense of nostalgia...like their old times. He felt a surge of emotions overwhelming him after each performed move as if it was all choreographed. For the first time, in a long time, he felt youthful -- _younger_ \-- in a much older, aged body. It was a feeling that couldn't be elaborated in just words, it was a feeling that couldn't be explained. Words weren't enough to describe his feelings as he fought and collided with Naruto, both opposites like ice or fire, water or oil. They didn't mix, and yet...

 

and yet...

 

For all the sins he committed, he didn't deserve someone like Naruto. Someone so full of life, so much unlike his own. Feeling sore all over, he collapsed to the ground, looking up at the ceiling with clouded eyes. Naruto stopped fighting, looking down at his form curiously with big blue eyes.

"What's up with you, S'ke? First you lose to me at the final fight we had, and now you're admitting it again." He says in his raspy, know-it-all, childish voice that Sasuke hated once upon a time, but somehow likes it even now.

"SHUT UP! This isn't easy for me as it is for you, you know. I hate it when you win...loser."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!


	22. Two Hokages of Konoha (unheard of)

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty Two_

* * *

 

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto says, lighting a candle near them, and snuggling close to his chest. He throws a blanket over them, and Sasuke can't help but shiver from the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. Still, Sasuke, half-asleep, and with bags under his eyes, asks, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering...what're you gonna do now that Itachi is defeated?" Sasuke tensed at the mention of his now dead brother's name, but didn't react otherwise. He relaxed once Naruto nipped his ear slightly, and licking his neck. Sasuke leaned back, relishing in the feeling of another body close to his own, and letting it known to the world by moaning. Yes, you heard right...

 

Sasuke Uchiha _moaned_.

 

"Mmm...well, restoring my clan...and wait until you're hokage so I can kill you and become hokage myself."

"Heh heh. _You_? Hokage? You tryin' to make me laugh, bastard?" Naruto asked, massaging his back, as Sasuke arched his spine in pleasure. He nodded; and his face flushed. .

"No. I'm serious. Or...I was back then. It was a dream next to avenging my clan. It's impossible now that the village is so against me this days..." He shrugged dismissively and quicked a kiss on Naruto. "I should get going for training. Let's go, you idiot."

 

(will edit and revise later)

???


	23. ???

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty Three_

* * *

 

_???_


	24. ???

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty Four_

* * *

 

_???_


	25. ???

**To Reach A Person**

_Chapter Twenty Five_

* * *

 

_???_


	26. ???

???

* * *

 

???


	27. ???

???

* * *

 

???


	28. ???

???

* * *

 

???


	29. ???

???

* * *

 

???


	30. ???

???

* * *

 

???


	31. ???

???

* * *

 

???


End file.
